


Dulcissime

by ForeignLander



Category: Castle
Genre: Bondage, Doggy Style, F/M, Fill, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Toys, kinkofthecastle, summer 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, he's in charge.  Fill for kinkofthecastle summer 14</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He gives her just enough time to drop her bag at the door and then he's on her, pressed tightly against her back, hand swiping through her jacket and under her shirt to press against the warm, smooth sin of her stomach. Sighing, Beckett tosses her head back onto his shoulder. His open mouth meets her neck and her hands rise to meet his, lithe fingers tripping across his forearms.

She feels Castle stiffen slightly behind her. She whimpers at the loss of his mouth as the hands that were so gently caressing her stomach fly to grip her elbows tightly. Bending her arms none too gently, he crosses her forearms between their bodies, keeping a tight grasp on each of her wrists.

She knew this would happen. He'd been teasing her all day, and when she was too aroused to think straight, she retaliated. For the better part of six hours, she'd tortured him with hidden swipes of her hands, even palmed him quite blatantly as she passed him coming out of the elevator.

Castle tugs a little on her wrists, making her shoulders tighten and her breasts jut forward, jolting her back to reality. She loves when he gets like this, rough and commanding. There are nights when she's the dominant one, and she loves that too. But this - this power he wields over her - she craves it.

"Don't move, Beckett," he growls behind her ear. "Don't move until I say so. Don't make a sound until I tell you. You're not doing anything without my permission tonight."

Despite his warning, she can't help the way her breath leaves her lungs in a rush, the end of a sigh hanging in the air.

"You're not off to a great start here, Beckett." If she hadn't already been wet and aching all day, the low, rough timbre of his voice would have done it for her. Sliding his left hand to grip both of her forearms, Castle moves his right around to cup her jaw, his thumb stroking along the bone setting off sparks in its wake.

"I think it's time to teach you a little bit about control." At her scoff, the hand that was gently caressing her jaw flies to the base of her skull, gripping the hair there in a tight fist, making her head pull back and her chest push out a little further. 

_Yes_. Her nipples tighten in the confines of her lace bra, another thing she had used to tease him today. This is what she wants. Wants to feel small, to be dominated, to lose complete control. Just the thought makes wetness pool in her already sodden underwear.

"I'm in charge," he growls into her ear, hand still in a vice grip at the back of her neck. "You don't talk, you don't move," he intones, the K sharp and the vibrations of the V rumbling against the shell of her ear," and you don't come unless I tell you. Understood?"

Her eyelids flutter slightly at the visual his words create, but she says nothing, pushing him just as far as she thinks she can before he breaks.

"I asked you a question, Beckett. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she hisses, proud and a bit surprised at the amount of control she still has over her voice.

"Yes, what?" he whispers, and if she didn't know him as well as she does, if she didn't trust him completely, she might be a little bit afraid of the malice in his tone.

"Yes, I understand that I c-"

Beckett chokes on her words slightly when his hand releases her arms and trails around to her stomach. She doesn't dare move them though. She revels in the teasing, waiting to defy him until she's ready to be punished.

The hand on her stomach has moved underneath her shirt once more, drawing her attention away from the task at hand. Refocusing, she continues.

"I understand that I may not move." His fingers slide under the waistband of her pants.

"I understand that I may not speak." The S is drawn into a short hiss as his digits slip under the edge of her underwear, so close to where she wants them.

"I understand that I may not come until you tell me."

On the word 'come,' his hand slides the rest of the way down and cups her fully. She smiles slightly at his groan when he finds her wet, so wet, and ready for him. 

Gathering some of her wetness, Castle draws back up to circle her clit once. It's not nearly enough and she can barely hold back from grinding into his barely there touch.

"This," he says, punctuating the statement with a sharp flick, making her knees tremble, "is mine. Tonight, you're mine. Taste my pussy, Beckett."

Drawing out of her pants, he trails his fingers up to her lips and messily smears some of her wetness there before pushing slightly at the seam. She eagerly sucks his fingers into the wet heat of her mouth, and instead of groaning like she expects - like he usually does when he watches her taste herself - his eyes darken and his nostrils flare. She's not the only one getting a lesson in control tonight, apparently.

The wet smack of her lips as his fingers leave her mouth spurs him into action. He spins her, none too gently, and takes her mouth in a brutally intense kiss. The rasp of teeth and the wet slide of tongues make them both moan. Based on the way he bites her lower lip as he pulls away, she knows the sound didn't go unnoticed.

"That's one strike."

Without giving her time to respond, not that she had permission to do so anyway, he backs her across the threshold of his bedroom. 

Beckett loves when he dominates her, but she especially loves it when he does it in this room. There's something about the decor - dark colors, leather accents, the big animal prints on the wall - that sets the mood so perfectly. They've been doing this for a while now, and even though she doesn't always like to admit it, this space is as much hers as it is his. But on nights like these, when he owns her so completely, it's his turf. And fuck if she doesn't get off on it.

They're almost to the bed when Castle stops abruptly, his hips crashing into hers. This time, she doesn't make a sound, and he rewards her with a quick and dirty swipe of his tongue. She chases his mouth, but he keeps her at arm's length and slowly, one by one, begins undoing the buttons of her blouse.

She's impatient now, had enough teasing at the precinct to want more, but she doesn't move, doesn't speak. Just watches his face as he slides each individual pearl disc out of its enclosure. He slides the shirt off her shoulders, fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake as he trails along her skin. The shirt pools at her elbows, refusing to budge past her arms that are still crossed behind her back.

Beckett cocks one eyebrow at him, and he smirks. She's following his rules, but there's a defiant edge to her compliance. She knows she's pushing his limits and she absolutely cannot wait until he breaks.

"Is that how you're going to play this, Beckett?" he asks, his tone almost jovial. She doesn't respond to his question, and watches in fascination as his features blank and his eyes go hard. 

Yes. _This_ is what she wants, what she needs.

Castle walks around her body and roughly tugs her arms down to her sides, and the light fabric of her shirt flutters to the floor. Her bra is next, and with a deft flick of his hand, that too falls to her feet. He slowly steps up behind her until he is flush with her back and for the first time since they started this, Beckett feels him hard against her ass. His hands slide up to cup her breasts, thumbs lightly smoothing across her nipples, and her breath stutters out at the contact. She cries out as he roughly pinches the sensitive peaks between his thumb and forefinger and he pulls away from her completely, leaving her bare and twitching.

"Can't keep quiet can you?" he says, and she can hear his voice trailing off and echoing in the closet behind her long with the shuffling of boxes. _Fuck_. She loves when it's just the two of them, when he makes her fly apart with just his hands, his mouth, his body. But she never gets more wet, more desperate, than when their box of toys comes into play. Her nipples harden as a shiver runs through her and she clenches around nothing when she hears the clanking of metal just behind her.

As he walks around to stand in front of her, she catches a glimpse of what was making the noise and can barely keep from moving, from pushing her breasts towards him in desperation. He falls to his knees and without preamble, sucks her right nipple into the hot cavern of his mouth. Her head rolls back on her neck as he bites down, her mouth opening on a soundless gasp. The heat of his mouth is gone and he's sliding the clamp on, moving his mouth to her left breast. 

"Maybe I'll make you come like this. Not even bother to take off your pants. Just torture your nipples until your writing and begging. Your pussy clenching around nothing when you come for me. Would you like that, Beckett? Do you want that?"

Her yes is a long, drawn-out moan.

He fastens the other clamp onto her left nipple and drops the weighted chain, watching it bounce against her stomach, tugging sharply on her nipples.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _please_ ," she begs, her voice shaking with the effort of not moving, of not giving in to the desire to seek even the tiniest bit of relief.

"That's too fucking bad."

She whimpers lightly, but he still hears it. He grabs for the weight now hanging still against her stomach, and gives one sharp tug, then pulls forward, giving her no choice but to follow him to the bed.

"Take off your pants and underwear, and get on the bed." With that, he disappears into the ensuite.

She rushes to comply, but her hands are trembling, overwhelmed by the sensations of the clamps tugging on her nipples with every sway of her breasts. When she's finally out of the confines of her clothes, she situates herself on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and hands clenched into desperate fists at her sides.

Castle steps back into the bedroom and, from the glow of the lights in the ensuite, she can see that he has shed his own clothes. He's hard and erect and, God, she loves his cock. Wants to wrap her mouth around him, feel him hot and heavy on her tongue. 

She leans forward as he approaches the bed, her mouth open and seeking. When he gets close enough to touch, she gets one small flick of her tongue across his tip before he grips a fistful of hair and yanks, the force of it tugging at her nipples as the weighted chain bounces again. She whimpers and he falls to his knees on the floor in front of her. He angles her head with the hand still fisted in her hair and they lock eyes, bright and hot. Her's desperate, his dark.

"Do you want my cock?"

She nodds tightly, not having the full range of motion with his hand still fisted tightly around a lock of her hair. "Please," she whines, "please let me suck your cock. I want you to fuck my mouth."

He laughs mirthlessly, releasing her, bringing his hands to gently cup her breasts, thumbs brushing soothingly over the exposed tips of her nipples. His gentle ministrations in contrast to the sharp pain of the clamps make her hips pitch forward and her toes curl. He doesn't stop, just keeps brushing softly against her as he speaks. 

"The mouth you can't seem to keep quiet? What makes you think I would let that anywhere near my cock? You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth?" Her hips twitch against her will, seeking attention, any kind of friction. Relief. Release. She's incoherent now, grinding out a yes between clenched teeth.

"Tough. I'm going to eat your pussy instead."

Without pause, he roughly spreads her knees, hooks her legs over his shoulders, and buries his face between her legs. She groans, loud and low, when he licks a long, wet stripe across her opening, his tongue flicking hard against her clit.

Her shoulders roll back and her hands move behind her to take her weight, hips rolling as she grinds into his mouth. Her breasts jut forward, nipples pert and poking out from between the clamps, the weight bouncing heavily with the bobbing of his head.

Eyes closed at the overwhelming sensation, she doesn't see his hand coming until she hears and feels the sharp slap of his palm against her ass. She groans, fisting her right hand in his hair, and he does it again, harder and more direct. His mouth leaves her cunt, and she opens her eyes, head snapping forward. His eyes are fierce on hers and without breaking their gaze, he smacks her a third time.

"The first one was for speaking, the second one was for moving, and the third one was to remind you that I am in charge." He punctuates the last four words of his statements with four slaps to the wet, pink flesh between her legs, the flesh of her lower lip whitening with the force of her bite.

"But since you can't seem to remember these simple rules, it looks like you're going to have to be restrained."

Her eyes close and she swallows thickly. Needing to move, needing to call out, needing his mouth on her.

"Open your eyes," he commands, so she does. 

He's standing once more, his erection at eye level again, and there's a wet click as her pussy spasms around nothing.

His eyes light up at that and he wraps his right hand around his erection and strokes, watches her eyes follow his movements as he gives her further instruction.

"Get on your hands and knees."

She moves to do as he says, facing him, desperate to have him fuck her mouth, to taste the evidence of his arousal.

"No. Turn around. I want to see your cunt."

She bites her bottom lip to keep from whimpering and does as he says, rotating until she's facing away from him. Beckett doesn't dare look back, not knowing what's to come only heightening the arousal already dripping down her thighs.

He steps up until she can feel his cock pressed against her wet center, and she grinds back into him, feeling him sweep across her clit once, twice-

And then her face is pressed into the comforter, the weight of his body draped over her, one hand on her neck pressing her down, the other holding both wrists secure at her back.

"Do. Not. Move." His voice is biting and menacing, his breath a hot stream across the left side of her face. "This is your final warning. I will leave you here. Maybe find some other slut to fuck. Is that what you want?"

"No. No, _please_."

Wordlessly, he straightens and pulls her upper body with him. Grabbing the cuffs from the nightstand, he fastens her wrists together behind her back. Her breath is a steady pant, but she makes no noise, and he rewards her by reaching around and unclasping the nipple clamps. She doesn't dare make a sound, but the relief and the flow of blood back into the abused skin sends a flood of goosebumps across her chest and neck, nipples instantly cresting once more.

Her nipples have always been sensitive, and he uses that to his advantage now, massaging her, both arousing and soothing. When her neck lolls back and their temples collide, he removes his right hand from her breast, and she misses the contact immediately. Her entire body sways gently to the left, pushing into his ministrations without her consent. Gently, the fingers of his right hand trip across her skin until his caress meets the tendons in the back of her neck, turning her muscles to jelly and making her eyes fall shut. 

Suddenly, his grip is firm and he pushes her down roughly, face-first into the comforter. She turns her head to the side, inhalations quick and desperate, weight resting on her shoulders. She is on the razor's edge of release and this Castle, the one who plays rough, flirts a little bit closer to the edge of danger, knows exactly how to play her. How to take her nearly all the way there, and pull her back from the edge. Too may times to count before sending her flying. 

Fuck. She can't wait. She needs him _now_.

She doesn't even realize her hips are rolling again until his hand collides with her ass, and he grabs her ankles, moving her body to exactly the position he wants her in. She's still on her knees, but her ankles hang over the rounded edge at the foot of the mattress, her head towards the headboard.

She's wide open for him and without warning, he pushes two fingers into her, his thumb reaching under to flick over her clit. She bites at the comforter to keep from calling out. _Yes, Castle, yes_.

"Fuck, Kate, you're so wet. Do you feel how wet you get for me? How your body just begs to be fucked?"

"Yes. Yes, Castle, _please_. Fuck me."

The twitch of his fingers inside her isn't enough anymore, and her hips roll to meet him. He removes himself from her completely and she whines. She doesn't care about the consequences; she'll take whatever he wants to give her. She just...needs him. Right now.

She hears the drawer of the nightstand slide open and closed and the soft slide of his feet across the hardwood floor.

"Because you cant seem to stop moving," he says, and he fastens a scarf to each of her knees, tying the other ends to the adjacent posts of the bed. Tightly. Repeating the process with her ankles, he effectively immobilizes her legs. She's spread wide open, and it's all she can do not to beg him to fuck her again.

"And because you can't seem to be quiet." He takes one end of the remaining scarf in each of his hands, and guides it under her head. He instructs her to open her mouth, and slips the scarf in, tying it tightly around the back of her head.

Breaking character for a moment, Castle drapes himself over her and whispers close to her ear, "You know you can safeword out if you need to, right?"

She nods slowly and her heart bursts again with her love for this man. This amazing, caring, sexy man who knows just how to build her up and send her careening back down.

He peels himself off of her and just like that, sweet Castle is gone and the powerful, aggressive man from a few seconds ago is back in full force. 

He doesn't even bother to prepare her, to go slowly, he lines himself up and slams into her, deep and tight at this angle. Despite the scarf in her mouth, she can't help the scream he rips from her. His pace is rough and relentless, slamming into her over and over again. His calloused hands are gripping wherever he can reach, hard and strong on her ass and hips in a way she knows will leave bruises. 

She doesn't care. She's his and they both know it.

He varies the depth and force of his thrusts, slow and shallow, then rough and deep, and her hands are clenching into fists behind her back leaving crescent shaped dents in her skin where her fingernails meet her palms. 

Castle's thrusts slow, and then he stops completely, buried to the hilt inside her, his hips pressed into her ass. She feels him bend slightly, feels his stomach press against the small of her back, and he slides both hands under her to cup her breasts. She feels his thighs tense as he sets his stance, and then he's pulling her up until they're both upright and her back is flush with his chest. 

Her legs are pulled so widely by the restraints, and he is so deep inside her, it's more intense than it's ever been in this position. Her head is rolls side to side as he pinches and pulls on her nipples. She can feel every inch of him pressed against her front wall and when he pulls out of her and pushes back in excruciatingly slowly, she feels like she's going up in flames. His thrusts gain speed and power until he's fucking her like a man posessed.

Her voice is a constant string of whines, screams, whimpers, and groans, only slightly muffled by the fabric of the scarf. Her focus split between the fire Castle is steadily stoking between her legs and the electricity that is sparking from his ministrations on her nipples directly to her clit.

She whines when his right hand leaves her breast and closes around her neck, but when he speaks, it's with extreme satisfaction that she realizes that his voice is strained. He's not as unaffected by this as he would like her to think.

"Don't you dare fucking come, Beckett. You hear me? You only come when I tell you."

His statement doesn't require a response, but a high pitched keening sound leaves her against her will when his hand slips down her stomach and relentlessly flicks her clit. He's a fucking machine. His dick, hard and hot and relentless, pounding into her pussy, hitting places that send lightning through her veins. His left hand, tripping across her breasts, flicking, pinching, and pulling her nipples. His right hand, circling, flicking, rubbing her clit. And all of it is more than she can take.

She has stamina, and they've played these denial games before. He knows her body and he knows how far he can push before she breaks. But it's never been like this. She feels like she's split in two, can't focus on any one thing that's happening to her. His breath is heavy and hot on the back of her neck, open mouth painting her skin. She's in sensory overload.

Her orgasm rips through her before she can stop it, before she even realizes it's begun. She hiccoughs through it but keeps up the charade, even though her body is so sensitive that his fingers on her clit feel like flames and his hands on her nipples have her back bowing into a concave arch to escape the contact.

She thinks for a moment that she has him fooled. He keeps fucking her, not backing off his assault on any part of her body, nothing about his body language suggesting he knows that she just had one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

His hips are pistoning into hers and her eyes are clenched shut and she's breathing sharply through her nose in an attempt to block out the nearly-painful stimulation on her clit and nipples. He pulls her even tighter against him and settles his head over her right shoulder.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" he grinds out, still pounding into her at a punishing pace. Of course he knows. There's no way she could hide that from him.

"Hummph?" Her noise of confusion doesn't fool him, especially since she's near sobbing at the overstimulation.

"Don't be coy, Beckett. Did I give you permission to come?"

She does nothing and he increases his assault on her nipples, clit, and cunt. She is screaming now, completely overwhelmed. She screams "no" over and over again, hiccoughing sobs only slightly muffled by the scarf in her mouth.

All at once, he pulls out of her and away from her body completely. Her breathing is loud and labored as she falls forward onto the bed, twitching when her nipples brush against the comforter with each heaving breath. The only things keeping her from floating away are the scarves holding legs apart and the cuffs still trapping her arms behind her. Just when she thinks things are calming down, Castle leans over her, his hardness pressed against her ass.

"Now, you're going to do nothing but come," he whispers menacingly, cool and calm. "You're going to come until you beg me to stop, and then you're going to come some more."

Then he drops to his knees, roughly grips her thighs, and lowers his mouth her her dripping center.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_"Now, you're going to do nothing but come," he whispers menacingly, cool and calm. "You're going to come until you beg me to stop, and then you're going to come some more."_

_Then he drops to his knees, roughly grips her thighs, and lowers his mouth her her dripping center._

* * *

"God, Castle, please, I can't." Her words are muffled, but she knows he can hear her, understand her. She's gasping and clawing at the flesh of her own hands, wishing desperately she had something solid to hold on to.

She's so sensitive, her clit completely spent after being tortured so thoroughly that she just can't take the rough rasp of his tongue.

He must be able to sense it and takes pity on her, gentling his ministrations until his tongue swipes just inside her, thrusting slowly and shallowly.

With one last surprise flick of his tongue against her oversensitive nub that has her twitching and mewling, he stands. She can hear the floorboard groaning as he shifts his weight.

His hands are on her ass then, and he pushes. Her upper body, still resting on her shoulders, slides toward the headboard, her nipples dragging against the comforter. Once she's resting flat on her stomach on the bed, her thighs and shoulders sigh in relief. The scarves binding her legs leave her spread wide open, but mercifully, Castle is staying away from her over-sensitized flesh.

For now.

Beckett doesn't realize that her eyes have slid closed until she hears him rustling in the nightstand drawer. She turns her head towards the noise, and blinks owlishly when he turns on the light, casting a warm glow over the bed.

When he retrieves what he was searching for, Castle slides the drawer shut, and turns towards her on the bed. It's then that she realizes.

He's still hard.

His erection is standing proudly at attention, bobbing slightly when he crawls to his knees on the bed next to her. The need to have him in her mouth is back with a vengeance, but before she can give life to that thought, his hands are smoothing across the skin of her back, tangling with her own, and then her arms go slack when he unlocks the cuffs that were previously binding her wrists together.

As soon as her hands are free, she immediately reaches out to touch him. She gets no further than a quick swipe across the wiry hairs on his thigh before he has her pinned beneath him. He swings his left leg over her body, grasps each of her wrists, and pins her face-down, his erection resting heavily in the small of her back.

Castle drapes himself along her back. As he untangles the knot of the scarf that he used to gag her, he leans in to husk darkly in her left ear.

"What did I tell you about moving? Did you think we were done, Beckett?" He tosses the scarf off the left side of the bed and his hands trail down her arms, nails scraping lightly along the underside. He reaches her sides and slips his hands underneath to cup her breasts, squeezing gently, kneading the soft flesh.

"You're going to pay for disobeying me." A hard pinch to her left nipple and a sharp twist of the right have her gasping into the comforter.

"I'm going to play with you, and you're going to take it. All of it." A shiver runs through her and his mouth follows it down, open and wet along the valley of her spine

He reaches the swell of her ass and bites the soft flesh, marking her all over and she growls. She's still too sensitive from her first orgasm, so when tongue swipes through her folds, she claws at the bed, extending as far away from the contact as she can.

His growl reverberates through her core and she cries out when his right hand connects with her ass, his left coming up to hold her down.

"You can't get away from me, Beckett," he says, his voice muffled between her legs. The restraints on her legs are tied too tightly, and no matter which direction she twists, she can't break away. She lets out a small sob, arms lifting to grab at the headboard, to attempt to pull away as he continues his assault.

She writes violently when he teeth close around her clit, tongue fluttering rapidly against the tip, and he growls, his left palm connecting sharply with her ass as he removes his mouth from her and stands.

"That's enough." He speaks quietly, fiercely, and it sends a shiver from her scalp to the arches of her feet. She knows she was pushing but she just couldn't...she can't...it was too much. Can't control her body when he's doing everything in his power to make her _lose_ control.

His nails scrape over the sensitive soles of her feet when he moves to untie her restraints, and she hisses, takes a moment to settle, to ground herself in the feeling of not being touched. It won't last for long.

Once her legs are free of their bindings, once her entire body is blissfully free of restraints, Castle rolls her onto her back, her body open and vulnerable in front of him. Her nipples crest immediately and his eyes flick to her breasts, then immediately lock with hers again. Slowly, from his spot kneeling between her legs, he bends, never breaking eye contact, and sucks one nipple into his mouth.

Beckett moans and the dark sound rumbling in her chest somehow makes his mouth on her feel more intense. She doesn't dare move to grip his hair like she wants, but when he latches on to her other breast, her hips buck.

"What's this," asks Castle, releasing her with a pop. "You want more, Beckett? Just a minute ago you were trying to get away from me. Seems like you can't decide what you want."

Sitting up between her spread legs, he swipes his fingers across wet thighs and then slowly, so fucking slowly, moves to cup her.

She gasps and her back arches off the bed when he slides two fingers into her, curling them up and pressing hard against her g-spot.

Castle presses his left hand roughly to her lower abdomen, and pushes her arching hips back down to rest on the mattress. His fingers never let up inside her, circling, flicking, and pushing hard. She knows what he's trying to do and she whimpers.

"Yeah, you know what I want. And you're going to give it to me whether you want to or not."

Beckett lets out a high-pitched whine when he adds two more fingers, stretching wide and curling up. She can feel it, she just...

She didn't even hear the cap of the lube unsnap, but suddenly she feels a cool wetness run into her already dripping cunt from the cup of his hand. He works her harder, rougher, higher and her head thrashes back and forth on the bed at the fire he's stroking between her legs.

Her neck arches back, her eyes locking on the headboard, mouth open in a silent scream, when he cups his fingers and pushes all five into her.

She's not...she...oh shit, she's breaking apart. Her hips are thrashing wildly, hands braced against the headboard, she doesn't even know what her legs are doing. All of the thought she can spare for her lower body is focused on his fist inside her, twisting, rubbing.

"Oh, God, Castle," she gasps.

"That's right. Say my name. You're mine tonight and when you come you say _my_ name, Beckett. Mine."

"Castle!" she shouts as the fire rips through her veins and she gushes all over his hand. He adds his left thumb to her clit and she's gone. In the distance, she hears his low groan, but her ears are full of cotton and her eyes won't focus. Fuck, she loves when he makes her squirt. It's like nothing else. It unmakes her.

When she comes back to herself, she collapses back onto the bed, relaxing her back and neck from their high arches. She looks down her body in time to see Castle stroke the hand that was just inside her up and down his cock once, twice. He releases himself, and she whines slightly when his glistening erection bobs lightly against his stomach.

Without giving her time to recover, he hooks her legs over his thighs, lifts her hips, and pushes into her. Every action of his pulls a reaction from her and she mewls at the feel of him, slow and deep inside of her.

She has no idea how he's doing it, how he has so much control. When he speaks, it's like he's having a casual conversation with a friend, not at all like he's just watched her come twice in the last twenty minutes without any relief himself. Not at all like he's buried deep inside her.

"Since you're being punished, the rules are different now. One." He punctuates the number with a rough slam of his hips into hers, making her eyes roll back.

"You are allowed to speak unless I tell you otherwise. I'm going to make you scream and I want to hear you, what I do to you. Two." Another rough thrust of his hips and she moans darkly. He's teasing her. She knows he's building up to something and, fuck, she loves it.

"You may move - if you're capable - unless I tell you otherwise," he says, and the dark smirk in his eyes makes her eyelids flutter. _Shit. Oh, fuck yeah, Castle, use me._

"I want to see you writhe as I rip every." A sharp thrust.

"Last." Another.

"Orgasm." He thrusts hard and stops moving, stays buried as far as he can go in her sopping wet cunt.

"From your body." He starts moving again, slowly, and she has to take gasping breaths to calm herself, calm her body.

Each slow drag of his cock against her, within her, makes her eyes want to fall shut, but she fights against it when he reaches over to the box he placed next to the bed. She wants to watch what he's doing to her.

He has to lean so far over the side that his cock slips out of her slightly. He's almost sideways inside of her and it sends her thighs twitching. Pausing in his movement, Castle looks over his shoulder at her and smirks. He braces himself on his side and thrusts his hips experimentally. Slowly the first time, harder and faster when her torso twists and she claws at the comforter to get away.

Without saying a word, he sits back up onto his knees and straddles her right leg, keeping it still between his thighs and under the weight of his body. His hands grip her left leg, one at her knee and one at her ankle, and he pulls it up to rest against the wall of his chest.

This position is one of her favorites. It heightens the feeling of every movement he makes inside her, but she doesn't know if she can take it now, if she c-

He thrusts into her slowly, and her torso twists at the sensation. His thighs spread a bit more until his weight is resting fully on her left leg, his balls rubbing against her inner thighs with each collision of their bodies.

"You think you can get away from me, Beckett? You think you could stop me even if you wanted to?" They both know she could, but this game, it's everything. It drives them both wild and giving herself over to his complete control is one of the most incredible, trusting experiences she's ever had.

"How do I feel inside you? Fucking your pussy like it's mine. It is mine. You're mine."

And with that, slow and excruciating is gone. Castle uses his grip on her knee to push her thigh to rest flush against her torso. Extending his right hand, he pushes her ankle as far as it will go until her leg is extended above her head and he is leaning over her, pressing down with the weight of his body.

He's throwing his hips into her, fucking her roughly, and she's trapped by the weight of him, immobilized by the position of her own leg.

Castle removes his left hand from under her knee, but settles his torso more firmly over her leg and keeps her still. She can't see what he's doing from this position, but suddenly, his fingers are sliding along her folds where his cock is impaling her over and over again, harder and faster still.

She's so wet, fuck, she is so wet for him, for this, that his fingers can't get a grip on her. Instead of pinching at her clit, his fingers flick and smack at the sensitive nub. Her hips are twitching with nowhere to go and soon her legs, her hands, her torso, her feet are all twitching with the stimulation.

"You can fight all you want," he husks from where he is anchored against her, "but you will come."

His words and his fingers and his cock and just the whole package of this dominant, sex-crazed version of her Castle send her flying. She comes on a scream and feels his hips stutter between thrusts.

"Come inside me. Please. _Please_ come inside me."

He removes his fingers from her clit, but keeps thrusting into her. Her body hasn't settled and before she's back on the ground, he's working her back up.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Your pussy full of my come?"

She whines out a yes, but his hips don't stop, don't slow. He just keeps fucking her punishingly. He laughs mockingly and she doesn't know how he's so in control. She knows one thing, though: this is far from over, and she whimpers at the thought of what's to come.

"Maybe you can have my come later. When you've earned it."

At that, his fingers return to her clit and he pinches. Hard. She's so wet that he can't get traction and he immediately slides off, but it doesn't matter. The pressure and the flick of the release are enough and they send her back over again.

She groans, low and long, her voice the only manifestation of the sensations wracking her body, and his hips slow to a maddening grind just inside her. He flicks her clit once more, just to hear her gasp and watch her shudder. Then he's out of her and off the bed, standing at the side as he watches her pant, breasts heaving as she lays on her side. Her left leg, the one that he had previously been holding against her torso, falls across her body, hiding the swollen and dripping flesh between her thighs from his view.

He takes his erection in hand and she watches, licking her lips, hoping to convince him to let her use to mouth, to distract her from the painful pleasure he's wreaking on her already spent body.

He walks closer to the edge of the bed, and she opens her mouth, ready to receive him, hot and hard. The thought of him on her tongue makes her mouth water. _Yes_ , finally.

At the last moment, when his tip is just inches from her lips, he grips her neck, thumb and forefinger situated firmly under her jaw, and turns her head upwards, locking eyes with him as he leans over her.

"Are you hiding your pussy from me, Beckett?"

What...what is he talking about? Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. She just wants him in her mouth, just wants to taste him.

"I said, are you hiding your pussy from me?" His iron grip on her neck prevents her from looking down, but she realizes what he means. He must take her crossed legs for a sign of defiance when the truth is, she doesn't think she could move them if she tried.

Releasing her neck and facing the foot of the bed, he tosses her left leg across her body, splaying her wide. The force of it throws her flat on her back. Beckett's distantly aware of the pool of wetness under her ass and she shivers, nipples puckering at the memory of his fist inside her.

The flat of his hand connects with her wet and sensitive flesh, and her hips come off the bed at the sharp sting that radiates from her clit to her nipples. She's close to tears now, reaching her breaking point.

"This," another smack, "is my pussy."

He leans over her body, his chest pressed to her stomach, and then his mouth is on her. His tongue flicks rapidly across her clit, painting a thick line from her clit down to her opening and then he's inside her.

He's everywhere at once and her toes are curling and uncurling at the sharpness of it. She realizes her eyes are closed when she feels the mattress sink on her right side as a shadow passes in front of her closed eyelids. When she opens them, she's met with the sight of his cock, just inches from her face. He's straddling her face, his stomach brushing across her nipples as he bobs between her legs and she doesn't think, just licks him from tip to base, bringing one hand up to cup and roll his balls.

He growls into her cunt and the vibrations go straight to her clit.

She feels his weight shift slightly and his mouth leaves her for one glorious moment, giving her time to collect herself.

"Suck my cock, Beckett. Suck my cock while I eat your pussy."

And she does, she takes him into her mouth and bobs, groaning at the feel of him. _Finally_.

The mattress dips next to her hips, and then his elbows hook under the insides of her knees, bending her legs until they leave the mattress. Her legs are hooked behind his upper arms, palms splayed across her ass, and then he's angling her hips up, cradling her. She's spread wide open for him now and he takes advantage, devours her. His tongue circles her clit again and again, stopping to torture the left side where he knows she's more sensitive.

Beckett whimpers around his dick and he groans, pushing two fingers into her and curling as he thrusts slightly into the hot cavern of her mouth. She relaxes her throat and takes him in as far as she can, swallowing around him while her fingers trip over his balls. He grinds out a fuck between her legs and the fingers that were just inside her slide between them to flick her nipples. He sucks her clit into the curl of his tongue and pinches her left nipple - it's always been more sensitive - and she comes on his face, coating his mouth and chin with the proof of what her does to her.

With a few more swipes of his tongue across her clit, Castle pushes up onto his hands and starts to slowly fuck her mouth.

"I should have put my cock in your mouth earlier to shut you up."

She groans around him and he pulls out of her, swinging to her right side. He sits on the edge of the bed and admires her. The flush of her skin, the fan of her dark hair, the perfect roundness of her breasts. He reaches out with both hands, and grasps her nipples, gently tugging and twisting. The contact is still too much and her hands fly from their place on the mattress to grip his wrists, pulling in an effort to get him to stop.

He stops moving and his eyes flick to her face, but he maintains his grip on her, her movements now he only thing causing the stimulation.

"Let go," he says calmly.

She stops moving, but doesn't release his wrists. She looks at him defiantly and breathes, "You said I could move."

His eyes flash darkly and he twists hard on her nipples, ripping a cry from her throat, and then it's her wrists that are in his hands, pressed on either side of her head against the mattress. When he speaks, his face is just inches from hers, stealing her breath, eyes locked.

"I said you could move if you were able and unless I told you otherwise. I just gave you direct instructions and you disobeyed me. You seem to be having a problem with following the rules today, Beckett."

He swings off of her to the right side of the bed, releasing her wrists, but not for long. When she sees what he has, she whines and pulls her wrists in to roll away, but he grabs her left arm roughly, jolting her back to lay flat on the bed. He doesn't release his grip until the leather of the cuff is bound tightly around her wrist and attached to the left side of the headboard.

She's writhing as he walks to the other side of the bed, but she's trapped and they both know it. When he reaches his destination, he attaches an identical cuff to her right wrist and secures it to the headboard as well. Her arms are splayed wide on either side of her body, but her legs are free and she closes them tightly together.

The movement doesn't escape his notice. Castle repeats the process on her ankles and soon, she is tightly bound to each of the four corners of the bed. He took just enough time, drew it out just long enough, to ensure that her body is capable of achieving another orgasm. He knows her so well, in and out of the bedroom, and it's maddening. He's playing her like a finely tuned instrument and there's nothing she can do.

Without speaking, he lifts the box from the floor next to the bed and places it on the mattress at her left side. He straddles her hips and splays his hands wide across her stomach, massaging gently. His hands skirt up her sides and her eyes flutter closed. Seeing him, watching what he's doing heightens everything and although she's recovered slightly, she's still sensitive from her last orgasm.

His hands reach her breasts, cupping the rounded flesh gently, making circles with his thumbs around her areolae, but not touching her nipples. She's breathing heavily, but beyond that, not making any noise. The only sound is the wetness pulsing between her legs. Castle has to notice, there's no way he can't, but he doesn't say anything, just keeps circling.

The first touch to her nipples is a rasp of his fingernail across the left, then the right, then both at once. She does gasp at that, but he doesn't acknowledge her. His eyes and his hands focused on the round swells of her breasts.

He pinches and twists, gently, but it's enough, and her arms rattle in the restraints. Castle doesn't stop, doesn't look up, just keeps up his maddening touches and speaks calmly.

"This is what happens when you break the rules, Beckett. You get punished."

He releases his grip on her and her sigh of relief turns into a groan as he flicks his forefingers rapidly up and down across her nipples. The rasp of his nails against the top side of her nipple on each downward stroke have her hips circling. Because she's so sensitive, nipple play is something they often engage in as a form of foreplay, but he's never tried this. Never had her completely open and at his mercy.

He slows, gentling to one flick on each side every couple of seconds, and her body pitches from side to side, leaning away from whichever peak he's chosen to torture. But she's bound and he follows her, never stopping, never gentling.

Eventually, whether it's two seconds or two minutes she can't really say, he stops. She thinks it's over, but then he reaches into the box, comes back with a bottle of lube and two black plastic bulbs, and she whines. She tries to pull herself up and away from him, but the restraints are too tight, there's no slack, and he chuckles darkly at her, just sits and waits.

He uncaps the bottle of lube and squirts and generous amount onto the fingers of his left hand. His right hand connects and he watches her intently as he takes part of the clear liquid into his right hand as well. When his fingertips, cool and wet, close around her nipples, she whimpers, not bothering to move knowing that she can't. He spreads a thick layer over both of her peaks and the area around. He massages it into her skin, and the chill plus his hands cause her nipples to crest almost painfully.

He reaches for the bulbs he deposited on the mattress next to her, pinches the sides together, and directs them towards her freshly lubed breasts. She writes, tries to get away, to move as much as possible so he can't slip them on, but he follows her, and she hisses when the plastic connects with her breasts.

Castle releases the compression slowly, and she cries out at the feeling, her nipples stretching to fill the vacant space inside each of the boosters. It's not altogether painful, but it's certainly not pleasant either. He flicks each of the boosters once and her breath rushes out on a hiss at the feel of her skin pulling. Rasping his nails against the exposed undersides of her breasts, he speaks.

"You think you're sensitive now? Just wait. You're going to be so plump and pink, so sensitive. Desperate to be touched, sucked, tortured."

She groans, knows he's right. They've used the nipple boosters only once before, and only on one of her nipples. _This_ , this is going to drive her absolutely mad.

He reaches into the box for a second time and comes out with a dark blue scarf, thicker than the ones he used to bind her before.

"Lift your head," he instructs, and he fastens the scarf around her eyes. Not so tightly to cause discomfort, but tight enough that no matter how she shifts, she can't see a thing.

The mattress groans as he shifts off of her hips and although she can't see, based on the tilt of the mattress, he's settled between her spread legs.

Beckett hears the shuffling of plastic and the clacking of metal and groans. He must be rummaging around in the box again, only this time, she can't see what he's got in store for her.

He must have found what he was looking for because the noises stop and his weight is centered again. When his fingers swipe through her folds, she can't help the way her hips lift and her legs rattle the cuffs. He slips two fingers inside her and chuckles.

"You're still so wet," he intones, and her inner muscles clench around him at his words.

"Do you hear that, Beckett? Hear how wet you are? Feel the suck of your cunt around my fingers?"

She groans and her muscles twitch around him when he curls his fingers upward, circling once, twice, then pulling out entirely.

She feels him shift, can sense him looming over her, but still it's a surprise when he whispers, his voice closer than she imagined.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get these two to stop, so there will be more. Not sure how many more chapters exactly.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I'm going to fuck you now."_

* * *

Her mouth is open, wet and seeking on a sigh, and his tongue swipes in, fast and wet. Before she registers what happened, he's gone, her neck straining up after him.

She comes off the bed at the hard flick to the booster on her left nipple.

Next thing she knows, something is pushing against her entrance, rubbing back and forth, swiping harshly over her swollen clit on each pass. It's not him, he is fleshy and hot and a little bit rough, but this, this is cool and smooth. Maybe wet, but that might just be her.

The dildo pushes into her, still and immobile. She grinds her hips as much as she can in the position, and then she feels the rotation start.

Oh. She thought it was a dildo, but it's not. It's the rotating vibrator, the one she brought home the first time she tied him up and made him watch her ride the toy instead of him. It's the one with the...

"Oh, shit. Castle, no. Please. No! I can't!"

"You can and you will."

The rabbit comes to life and she screams, the vibrations on her clit too much already. Castle's wrist is rolling, the vibrator hitting her everywhere he knows will get her off. She's clenching, spasming, trying to get away from the fluttering ears of the rabbit, but she can't. She's going t-

She comes, hips bucking, but the vibrator not relenting. After a few quick and hard thrusts that pass the rabbit over her clit again and again, Castle must press the button to stop the vibrations on her clit because it is immobile, quiet. The only sounds are her shrill panting and the grind of the motor in the main shaft of the vibrator, still turning inside of her.

Castle fucks her through her orgasm, bending his wrist down so the vibrator drags against the rough, sensitive patch along her front wall, and she whimpers, body going limp, unable to fight against the stimulation anymore.

She hears castle digging through the box again, and then the vibrator is gone and his hands are around her waist, fastening her into...she doesn't know what. She's never felt this toy before and it's likely he bought it just for this occasion. To torture her. The jackass.

Once the straps around her hips and thighs are secure, she feels a plastic...something...settle between her legs. Castle's fingers spread her lower lips, and she gasps when a small plug pops past the tight ring of muscle at the front of her pussy, bucking as her clit comes into contact with a piece of cool, curved silicone resting against her opening. With two fingers, castle pinches her clit, dragging the hood out of the way, and settles the sensitive nub directly into a small, rounded divot within the silicone. The plug portion of this mystery toy keeps the plastic tight against her and she fees the abrasions with every breath she takes.

Fuck. She has no idea what this toy is, but she can guess what it's going to do and she starts shifting in a desperate attempt to dislodge her clit from this sure-to-be torture chamber.

Castle laughs darkly, and she feels the straps around her hips and thighs contract and the plastic between her legs is pulled tightly to her, cupping her.

"I'll be back soon, Beckett," he says, and she feels his weight leave the mattress. There's more rummaging in the box to her left, and then his feet scrape along the hardwood in the direction of the door. And she's alone.

Her nipples ache, her cunt is still spasming with aftershocks from the last orgasm that Castle forced from her body, and she's contemplating how to get out of this when the vibrations start.

It surprises her and she cries out, but the vibrations are gentle at first, soft and slow, barely-there. She gets used to it, her hips shifting and grinding, a pleasant warmth spreading from her clit to the rest of her body.

Then the vibrations start to pick up. The sudden surprise of it makes a fresh wave of wetness flood her core and her eyes roll back. Too much. It's all too much and her clit burns with it. She's gasping and when the vibrations kick up another notch. And another.

She is sobbing now, tears pooling in her eyes before being absorbed in the scarf. Her clit is completely surrounded, engulfed in solid, vibrating plastic and the plug inside of her is rubbing against the rough, sensitive skin just inside her opening. Shes gasping, choking on each breath, the vibrations never pausing, never stopping. She goes to call for him, to beg him to make it stop, but she gets as far as the first syllable when the vibrations increase again and the first syllable of his name turns into a scream. If the neighbors are home, they can definitely hear, but she couldn't stop now if she tried.

She knows she's screaming, feels the vibrations of her vocal cords, but can't hear anything past the roaring in her ears. Unlike before, when she couldn't focus past one thing, now is different. Now, she couldn't focus on one thing if she tried and she feels everything so acutely. Feels the boosters tugging on her nipples, her limbs pulling on the restraints. She's thrashing doing all that she can to get away from the assault on her clit.

She can't. She can't and the vibrations kick up again and she sobs out her release, screaming, knowing that Castle can hear her wherever he is.

"Shit, Castle. Oh, fuck. I'm coming. Oh fuck, I'm coming. Castle! Castle, please!"

She should know better by now, but she expects the vibrations to stop once she comes. They don't. They have to be on the highest setting and she sniffles when the tears start to congest her nose and throat. Nothing on her body is under her control. She's twitching all over, but doesn't have the strength to fight anymore, just lies there, twitching and crying and gritting her teeth against the sensation.

Somehow in her delirium, she registers a hand on the back of her neck, soft and gentle, massaging the tendons there.

Castle.

"Castle, please," she begs. "Please stop. Please, I can't take it. I-"

The vowel turns into a scream as the vibrations click up even higher. He leaves it on that setting for a few seconds, and then, mercifully, the vibrations stop all together.

Without the assault on her clit, she can hear herself gasping, each exhale accompanied by a rough growl. Suddenly, it's light, and she has to blink quickly to clear the remaining tears from her eyes. Her gaze won't focus after being darkened for so long, and everything she sees has a slight haze around the edges. She shudders when Castle unclips the vibrator from its harness and pops it out of her, the movement jostling her clit.

Castle doesn't speak, just drops the vibrator and the scarf, watches the latter flutter lightly to the floor. Then, he stands unmoving beside the bed and takes her in. She's still gasping, occasionally twitching at random intervals. Slowly, he reaches towards her and cups her between the legs. Her eyes slam shut and she whimpers, but as fast as he's there, he's gone. Her eyes flick open just in time to see his hand, slick with her release, fist around his cock and pump slowly.

She licks her lips, but makes no sound, just watches with rapt attention as he pleasures himself to the vision of her sweaty, naked, abused body. His thumb brushes over the tip and his nostrils flare, but still he says nothing. Beckett just lays there, immobile as he steadily pumps his cock.

She's not sure how long she watches him watch her, but eventually, his hand leaves his dick and he reaches for her again, flicking her clit sharply once, sending her spiraling back into unbearable pleasure-pain.

He doesn't linger there though, just gently moves to detach her ankle bindings from the posts at the foot of the bed. She waits for him to detach the cuffs from her ankles, but he doesn't. Instead, walking to the head of the bed, he detaches the bindings from one post, then the other.

Her limbs still feel like jelly, and although her arms go slightly slack without the bindings holding them apart, she doesn't move. Can't be bothered when her blood feels like viscous lava.

"Sit up."

She doesn't think she can, but when she looks to him to tell him that, his eyes speak to the consequences of that response. Slowly, she inhales and pushes up on her forearms, her abs trembling with the effort of a usually simple maneuver.

When she's finally seated in the middle of the bed, cuffs still weighing heavily on her limbs, Castle stacks three pillows against the headboard. Climbing onto the bed to face her, he grips her hips and slides her back until she's leaning against the pillow-padded headboard.

Instead of getting up again, he decides to lean into her to fasten her wrist restraints, this time to the top of the headboard. With her arms extended out, up, and back, his chest drags across the nipple boosters with his every movement drawing a cacophony of sounds from her.

When he's finished, he scoots back and pushes her legs together, then moves to straddle her thighs.

She sighs and her eyes slip shut for a brief moment. Thank God. At least he's planning to stay away from her clit.

Apparently, her reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Castle. In an act of dominance, he shoves one thumb tightly between her lower lips and presses down on her clit. Hard.

She gasps and growls and he smears the wetness across her stomach when he pulls away

"For now, Beckett. For now."

She doesn't have time to react to that statement because before she can formulate a response, he pulls the boosters from her nipples, quick and rough. When she hisses at the contact he swipes his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts, so close to where she needs the caress most.

Beckett arches into his touch and he removes his hands from her completely. Reaching into the box to his right, he pulls out one perfectly white feather.

She's already twisting, trying to get away. Just the movement of the air is enough to stimulate her overly-sensitive nipples, red and puffy and more distended than ever thanks to the amount of time Castle left her in the boosters.

With his weight settled on her thighs and her hands in the cuffs, she has no chance so she braces herself for the contact instead. A sound somewhere between a whine and a hum escapes through her closed mouth when he drags one side of the feather along the bottom edge of her right nipple.

Holy fuck. She knew she was going to be sensitive, but he might as well be dragging hot metal across her skin. Her eyes slam shut and she bites her lip to stay quiet, to not give him the satisfaction of calling out, but when he repeats the process on her left nipple, her chest jolts forward, back arching when the cuffs stint her movement.

Castle chuckles, but says nothing, just keeps tormenting her nipples with slow drags drags, sharp flicks, and swift brushes of the feather over both of the peaks of her breasts. He slows, his wrist rolling to keep the feather brushing lightly across her left nipple, until he finally stops altogether.

She didn't realize how much tension she was holding in her shoulders until she sags when he pulls back, and the cuffs around her wrists and the pillows at her back are the only things keeping her upright.

"Breathe," Castle whispers, close to her face, and she takes in a gulp of air, not even realizing that she was holding her breath. Her lungs stutter, a mix of relief and lingering sensitivity, and she takes practiced breaths. In through her nose, out through her mouth.

Castle's hands, warm and dry, cup her breasts and his thumbs drag across her, adding the slightest pressure and massaging her nipples in a circular motion. She's still sensitive, but these ministrations aren't meant to arouse. He's calming her, gentling them both as he kneads her soft flesh.

His hands are gone and she opens her eyes, smiling at him. The way he takes care of her after ravaging her body so thoroughly is one of her favorite things about him, about this part of their relationship.

He locks eyes with her, but he is unsmiling, face set and eyes giving away nothing. He removes his hands and she stiffens when he grabs the bottle of lube. Pouring one drop onto his left thumb, Castle presses it onto her nipple, the rest of his fingers grabbing the side of her breast as he smears the cool wetness onto her.

She keens when he drags his nail across the flat front of her nipple, and he pulls away to repeat the same process on her right breast. This time after he's dragged his nail across the sensitive bud, his left hand rejoins his right, and he's pinching both peaks, pulling towards himself until her back arches to relieve the sting of the stretch, the bite of his pinch.

"We're not even close to being finished, Beckett." He says it casually, like they're discussing what they're going to have for dinner, not at all like he just made her his personal orgasm machine for the past half hour, and she whimpers when the reality of his words hit her.

He releases his grip on her right breast, and reaches into the box of toys. (How that managed to stay on the bed with the amount of convulsing she’s been doing, she has no idea.) Slowly, he pulls out a short and narrow hard plastic vibrator and holds it in front of her face. Tilting it towards her mouth, he speaks firmly.

“Lick it.”

She opens her mouth and he pushes inside and she rolls it around on her tongue, lewd noises filling the space between him. His eyes flash and the toy is pulled from her mouth with a wet pop.

Finally releasing her left breast, his hand comes up and twists the bottom of the vibrator, setting it to the highest possible speed. He sits back a bit further on her thighs, and presses the buzzing tip to the underside of her right nipple.

She gasps and shifts away, but he tracks her movements and follows wherever she goes. Her nipples are impossibly tight now, so much so that it’s almost painful. Once the throws of her torso have diminished to twitches of her chest, he trails the vibrator in a tight circle around the erect peak of her breast.

When she’s keening and arching, he trails the vibrator across her chest, a wet trail of lube in its wake, and repeats the process on her left, more sensitive nipple. Her eyes slide shut and there is nothing she can do but sit and take it. She’s at his mercy, has been since they walked in the door, and she’s burning. Everything touch to her nipples sparks straight to her clit, and her hips grind back and forth against the bed. Well, as much as they possibly can with him seated firmly on her thighs.

Castle switches off and drops the vibrator and immediately sets his mouth to work on her. Her chin snaps to her chest to watch because as much as this is overwhelming her, seeing and feeling him wrap his lips around her totally does it for her every time.

She’s panting heavily when one hand comes up to flick at the neglected nipple and then her eyes slide shut and her head rolls back to smack against the headboard. She is completely and totally his in this moment.

Castle’s teeth close around her left nipple, close to the swell of her breast, and then drag lightly away until they reach the tip. He bites down, flicks his tongue against the flat front just enough times to make her call out his name, and then he releases her. Wraps his lips around her and sucks.

Her cunt is spasming now, clenching and unclenching rapidly while his mouth and fingers torture the tips of her breasts.

Her nipples soften when it becomes too much, when the sensations swarm together into a white haze of nothingness. Her breast falls from his mouth with a wet pop when he pulls away completely.

Castle raises his hands until they’re level with her chest, but not touching her. He rests his middle finger behind the pad of his thumb, and then roughly flicks both of her nipples at once.

“Castle!” His name leaves her on a needy, high pitched whine. The abrasion of his nails and the force of the flick have her nipples stinging and standing at attention once more. He doesn’t apologize, doesn’t soothe the ache, just leans in and redoubles his efforts.

Her mind and body are a fog of sound and sensation and she loses track of time, has absolutely no idea how long he worships at her breasts. He drags a nail across her left nipple, and so suddenly that she hardly realizes what’s happening, her hips flick, her insides flutter, and she’s screaming through an orgasm. Her body clenches around nothing and her clit stings, still feeling the lingering ache from being so thoroughly fucked before. Castle never stops his work at her breasts, just works her through it until she softens again.

With a sharp bite of her left nipple that pulls a groan from her, Castle swings off her legs and spreads them roughly, then cups his hands under her ass and rolls her hips forward until she’s balancing, spread open, on her lower back and hips. He situates himself between her spread legs on his knees and the takes hold of her ankles. Swiftly and a bit roughly, he pushes her legs back and she groans when the tops of her thighs rub along her raw nipples.

She hears the light clanking of metal and a shiver runs though her exhausted body when he attaches her ankle restraints next to where her wrists are tied to the headboard.

Fuck. She groans and her head rolls back. Her legs are tight, muscles protesting the stretch of this potion. Castle runs his nails down the backs of her thighs and her head flies forward with a gasp when he drags them against the sensitive skin where her legs meet her torso.

Without pause, he leans forward and attaches his mouth to her cunt.

She thrashes. Even after not being touched for some time, her clit burns at the first swipe of his tongue. She absolutely cannot take it and she cries out, tears clouding her vision.

“No, Castle! Stop! Please, stop!”

She didn’t safeword, so it’s a surprise to her when he removes his mouth from her, looks up at her from his place between her legs.

“You don’t want my mouth on you, Beckett?” he says coyly as he sits up, and she can tell by his tone that she’s in trouble. There is no way he’s giving her such an easy out.

“Fine. You don’t want my mouth, then you can have this.”

He pulls the rabbit vibrator from the box again and she moves violently, her whole body twisting to get away.

“No. No no no. Castle, I’m sorry. Please! No, Castle. Wait! Please! Wait!”

He doesn’t respond, just leans over her, looming threateningly and she gasps, mouth hanging open, eyes wide when his hand closes over her neck.

"That greedy cunt couldn't wait before, so it doesn't get to wait now.”

He leaves his hand on her and with the other, flicks on the vibrator and roughly pushes it into her dripping cunt. He gives a few hard thrusts of his hand that have her eyes rolling back, the combination of the fucking and his hand on her throat making her vision blur around the edges.

Castle pulls his hand away and she gasps heavily a few times, chest heaving with the force of her breath. She shudders when her nipples scrape against the soft skin of her thighs. Without so much as a word or a glance in her direction, Castle moves his left hand to rest just above her folds; his right never stops rolling, fucking her relentlessly with the vibrator.

She is wide open for him in this position, the most intimate parts of her on display for him and him alone. Her clit, red and swollen, pokes out from its hood, begging to be touched. Castle scissors his fingers around the nub, pushing her labia out to the sides and pauses his motions with the vibrator.

The clear silicone ears of the rabbit make contact with her clit and she whimpers. Using his fingers to stretch her tight, Castle positions an ear on either side of her clit, leaving it sandwiched between the two soft pieces of plastic.  
 Beckett is a steady stream of whines and whimpers, shoulders twitching, tears already pooling in her eyes at what he is about to do. She can’t fight it. She is rendered completely and utterly immobile by the restraints that splay her open, by his hand resting heavily across her pelvis.

With a flick of his thumb, Beckett’s world whites out and she sees nothing, hears nothing, just feels the fire erupt on her clit. She clenches around the shaft of the vibrator and she comes, screaming.

The vibrations pause long enough for her body to relax, and then she’s bowing upwards, spewing a steady stream of profanities when they start again, more intense than before. Distantly, she’s aware of a tugging on her breasts and realizes that Castle must have moved a hand there, torturing her every way he knows how. A sharp curl of the vibrator inside her and she comes again. The orgasm rips a growl from her throat and she snarls, she actually snarls though each exhale.

The vibrations stop and the vibrator slips out of her. She’s momentarily empty and then Castle is thrusting roughly inside her, his body bowing overtop of hers. She’s aware of him, of the way she spasms around the intrusion of his cock, but she’s floating.

Castle’s pounding into her now, the headboard rattling with every collision of their hips. His thumb flicks over her once, and she jolts, gasping back into reality.

“You ready for me to come inside you, Beckett? Ready for me to fill your pussy with my come?”

She keens when he rubs his thumb over her clit in rough circles.

“Answer me, Beckett. Are you ready for me to fill that pretty little cunt?”

“Yes,” she whines. “Yes, Castle, yes. Come inside me.”

He removes his hand from her clit and grips her tightly around the neck making her wheeze and her eyes go fuzzy. When he answers, his voice is more strained than it’s been all night.

“One more, Beckett,” he grinds out with a hard thrust of his hips. “Come for me. Squeeze my cock. Show me how much you want my come.”

The combination of his words, his dick striking her right there with every thrust, and his hand restricting her breath break her apart and she comes, voice low and raw as she screams out her release. Castle’s hips stutter, and then he grits his teeth, a low growl rumbling through his chest. He thrusts three more times, hard and slow and he comes, giving her every last drop as he buries his cock deep inside her.

The next thing Beckett becomes aware of is the sound of running water. When she fights to open her eyes, she’s laid out on the bed, one pillow supporting her head and her limbs blissfully free of restraints.

She hears shuffling to her left and rolls her neck in time to see Castle sauntering out of the ensuite, a wet cloth in hand. He smiles at her, warm and open and loving, and she smiles lazily back.

“Hey, stud.”

He laughs lightly at her slurred words, takes a seat next to her at the edge of the bed. His left hand moves to cradle her cheek and she nuzzles into the warm cup of his palm.

“You okay?” he asks as he sets to work wiping down her sweaty, sticky body. She shivers slightly as the cool wetness from the cloth meets the warmth of her body, whimpers when he cleans between her legs.

When he’s finished, she hums out a contented sound, and he moves to toss the rag in the hamper. Walking to the left side of the bed, Castle slides in next to her, leaning up on one arm to look down at her glowing, sated, happy expression.

His right hand smooths across her forehead as he brushes her sweaty hair from her face, and his hand lingers, thumb brushing soothing strokes along her cheekbone.

“Love you,” he says, and the simplicity, the carelessness with which he expresses his love makes her heart swell. Turning her head, she brushes her lips across his palm. She meant for it to be a kiss, but she’s still not quite sure she’s back in her body yet.

Her answer is soft. It’s a whisper, a promise spoken into his skin.

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this story. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and/or comment. I hope you enjoyed it. As always, feedback is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Castle is in charge. Orgasm denial/forced orgasm. He tells Beckett not to come until he gives her permission. She comes before she's allowed. Her punishment? Now he's not going to let her /stop/ coming.
> 
> This is my first published fic and my first fill for the kink meme, so I'd love to know what you thought! Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
